


Early Morning Wake-up

by Highlander_II



Series: None Goes His Way Alone [7]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 100_situations, F/M, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the sun in his eyes, House can't sleep. Pre-S1, Pre-infarction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Wake-up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=100_situations)[100_situations](http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_situations/), based on the table in [this post](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/299704.html#cutid1).
> 
>  
> 
> I've maintained canon events through Season 5 with one exception – House never started seeing 'dead people' and did not end up in the asylum. That's where the divergence occurs and the 'AU timeline' begins.
> 
>  
> 
> All of these 100 ficlets were written starting in May of 2009 and finishing by June/July of that same year.

He woke with the first rays of the sun spilling through the window. He grumbled a moment until he felt warm fingers walking over his chest, seeking the other side. Rolling to his side, he slipped his own hand over her hip smiling wickedly at the thoughts in his own head.

Stacy curled against him, draping her slender, tanned leg over his hip. Either she was very cold, or her thoughts were headed in the same direction as his. This was the one time he was glad he had gone to bed naked.

He slid his hand between her legs, testing her readiness. She moaned softly rocking her hips against his hand. "You want me don't you?" he asked, cheeky and arrogant as he pushed her to her back. Settling himself over her, he didn't give her a chance to say no.

"Mmm-" she moaned softly. "Maybe I do. What are you going to do about it?"

Rather than respond with words, he curled her legs around his waist and pressed his cock against her opening. Hearing her moan with pleasure spurred him on, to push into her with easy, sure strokes.

Stacy curled her legs tighter around his waist, slowly waking to his gentle love-making. When she came, it was a warm rush of pleasure that filled her. When he came, his world went black for a moment and his only connection to reality was the smell of her beneath him.

Her hands brushed through his hair and she purred, "Nice way to wake me up at the crack of dawn."

"Sorry," he snorted. "Couldn't sleep with all that light in my face."

"I don't mind," she said with a smile. "Gonna put me to sleep the same way tonight?"

"Eh, we'll see."

"Good morning to you too, sunshine."


End file.
